


Through the Looking Glass

by ahundredgyozas



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Boys Being Boys, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 15:44:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5169356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahundredgyozas/pseuds/ahundredgyozas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of unconnected Kasamatsu x Kagami x Takao brot3 drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Preface-thing

**Author's Note:**

> a totally self-indulgent set of drabbles wherein i put the kasatakakaga brot3 (and potentially other non-miracles) into shenanigans. partly inspired by the few non-GOM focused fanwork out there. 
> 
> i hope i do justice to all of their characters though! :/

Takao was amused.

Very amused, in fact.

He was sitting at the edge of Kagami’s coffee table, directly adjacent to Kagami and Kasamatsu. A hotpot simmered gently in the centre, the gentle bubbling sounds doing little to mask the uncomfortable silence reigning over the three of them.

Unfortunately for the parties involved, Kagami and Kasamatsu had ended up facing each other, and even from his vantage point, Takao found it hard to tell which of them was more uncomfortable with the arrangement.

He let out an exaggerated sigh.

“My my, so you’re both still awkward around each other? What a way to live.”

“Hah? Shut up, Takao! Why are you still here, anyway?”

“Takao, I may not be your senpai, but I definitely won’t hesitate to kick you.”

Takao grinned.

This was going to be so much fun.


	2. Kagami & Kasamatsu

“Kagami-kun. Kise-kun called.”

“So?”

“He’s asking for a favour from you.”

“Hah? Why would I want to help him with anything?”

“…”

“Kise-kun says that he’s done you many favours in the past, so it’s your turn to repay him.”

“Since when did he do anything for me?!”

“…”

“Kise-kun would like to gently remind you of the Seirin-Yosen match during Winter Cup.”

“…”

“He’d also like to gently remind you of the one-on-one he promised you when he comes down to Tokyo next week.”

“…”

“…”

“What does he want?”

—

Kagami sighed. He was leaning against one of the pillars at Kitasando Station, waiting for the 3pm train from Kanagawa Prefecture.

Just one year ago, his life had revolved mostly around basketball. It still did, but he could have done without the melodrama that had inadvertently came with the Generation of Miracles. He had to hand it to the Miracles, though. They were certainly a persistent bunch, for not only had his problems not died down post-Winter Cup, but they had increased. By manifold. 

He checked the time on his phone. One of his current problems should have just arrived from Kanagawa, not that he would ever call him that to his face. Sighing again, he began making his way to the platform.

—

Five minutes later, Kagami came face-to-face with his problem. Well, it was more like chest-to-face, but Kagami still felt rather small in front of the stern looking boy in front of him. 

“Hey, Kasamatsu,” he began, only to hastily tack on a “- san” when he saw Kasamatsu’s eyes narrow in warning.

“Kagami.”

They both lapsed into an awkward silence, just staring at each other. Kagami wondered what to say. He was barely acquainted with Kasamatsu, only having met him that one time at dinner after the Seirin-Shuutoku match during Inter-High. To him, Kasamatsu was like a stricter version of Captain, and he already hardly ever talked to Captain outside practice. 

Finally, Kasamatsu exhaled, his shoulders drooping. 

“I’m sorry Kagami, for imposing like this. I really didn’t want to trouble anyone, much less anyone I’m not familiar with, but this was very sudden, and I couldn’t find anywhere else to stay.”

Kagami recoiled, and waved Kasamatsu’s apology away hastily. 

“Ah, no, it’s okay. I have an empty room anyway, and my old man isn’t likely to come home any time in the next few weeks.” 

Kise had explained Kasamatsu’s situation to him. Kasamatsu had obtained less than stellar results in the university entrance exams, but had by a stroke of luck managed to appeal into the University of Tokyo. Unfortunately, since it was such a last minute development, there were no rooms left at the dorms, and Kasamatsu didn’t have time to find a room anywhere else. 

So, since Kagami was one of the only ones in Tokyo whom Kise knew had an empty room, Kise, being the great kouhai he was, had pestered Kagami into letting Kasamatsu room with him for the time being.

“Thanks, Kagami. I owe you one.”

“It’s fine.”

**Author's Note:**

> i have a lack of creativity + a lack of confidence in my writing ability so this will likely be updated sporadically (if at all) - yay for grand plans but no skills to realise them! 
> 
> i hope there are people out there who will enjoy this anyway! :/


End file.
